The present disclosure generally relates to head mounted displays (HMD), and specifically to an optical profiling system that characterizes distortion in optical elements of a HMD.
Distortions caused by, e.g., optical elements (e.g., lenses) of a HMD can deform images presented by the HMD and can impair user experience. Conventionally, manufacturers of HMDs may test the optical elements to determine whether they are within design specification. But existing testing methods are divorced from design requirements stemming from a human eye viewing content through the optical elements in a HMD. Accordingly, there is no objective measure of distortion of optical elements that are incorporated into the HMD which can be used to, e.g., ensure optics are within design tolerances.